


Help

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin gets the money he needs to clear his Uncle's name...and all it costs is a promise to Percy.</p><p>Coda to _Ho'ohuli Na'au_ (Five-0), and set between _Coup De Grace_ and _The Next Seduction_ (Nikita).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

"What would I want with your home?" Derek Marcum asked.

Chin explained how much money he wanted.

"That's him," said a voice from Marcum's computer.

"Yes it is," Derek said. To Chin, "I believe this call's for you. I'll wait," and held out a hands-free phone to Chin.

Chin looked at it, then at Marcum.

"He wants to help, pal. And the sooner you two talk, the smaller my phone bill is."

Chin took the phone and waited until Marcum and all Marcum's men were standing against the wall before Chin put the phone in and turned the computer monitor to see who was calling. "And this is?"

"Percy," he introduced himself. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Kelly."

"Thanks," Chin said. "Why do you care about me?"

"Let's just say I hate to see good talent get wasted. Neither you nor your uncle need go to jail. Just let me help."

"I appreciate your concern, but I've already got this under control."

"Mr. Marcum?" Percy asked.

"That's right."

"I see."

"Problem?"

"As it happens, yes. You see, the problem with men like him," Percy explained, "is that they can only get any amount of money."

"That's kind of the point," Chin said.

"And what would IA ask, if they look over the money, and find you brought bills which were printed after you supposedly stole the money?"

"I'm listening."

"Let me help you. I can provide you with the correct amount, with every one belonging to the right year."

"And what would you expect in return?" Chin asked.

"For now, nothing."

"And later on?"

"When you feel you've accomplished all you can accomplish on the Five-0 taskforce, you come work for me," Percy said.

"That might be a while," Chin said.

"I can be patient." _Good agents are worth it._

"I take it I don't have much time to think your offer over, do I?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I suspect you're not calling me from elsewhere on Hawaii," Chin said.

"You'd be right," Percy said. "But I have sufficient funds for your purposes. It's being readied for you to transport it to your superiors in the police department."

" _If_ I come work for you," Chin asked, "what would be expected of me?"

"You mean what would I have you do?" Percy asked.

"That's right."

"Go after terrorists, smugglers, kidnappers. The sort of things you do now. In fact, if you haven't caught him by then, I'll let you catch Wo Fat - I trust that name is familiar," Percy said, sweetening the pot.

"Ever have jurisdictional problems?" Chin asked.

"They're only problems for people who get in our way, or try to tie our hands with red tape."

"Then you've got a deal," Chin said.

"I suggest you go watch the surfing benefit your cousin is volunteering in, Mr. Kelly. My agents will meet up with you there."

Once both sides had hung up, Percy called the cleaners in Hawaii, and had them put the bookie out to dry permenantly. Only then did he give the order for the money to be delivered to Chin. _You could be as good as Michael,_ Percy thought. _Maybe better._


End file.
